versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Golden Queen
The Golden Queen is a recurring antagonist and playable character in the Skylanders franchise. Background A wicked queen made entirely of gold and rich beyond her wildest imagination, the aptly named Golden Queen would gladly trade her entire fortune for just a little more. But why trade when you can steal? And that’s what she did. She stole, and stole, and stole! But no matter how much she took, it was never enough. Through evil sorcery, she even learned how to turn people and objects into solid gold. However, that STILL wasn’t enough. The idea that any amount of treasure in Skylands did not belong to her was infuriating, so she embarked on a quest to take every last cent of it. But she couldn’t do it alone. It was then that she formed the Doom Raiders – the most notorious group of villains ever assembled. As the leader, the Golden Queen promised riches, world domination, and even all-you-can-eat shrimp in order to recruit special criminals to serve her cause. Together, the Doom Raiders terrorized Skylands until Master Eon and the Trap Masters put a stop to them, locking up all of them inside Cloudcracker Prison! During her rehabilitation, Master Eon gave the Golden Queen and other villains a choice – either remain imprisoned in the newly-rebuilt Cloudcracker Prison or become Skylander Senseis, teaching a new generation of Imaginators their formidable battle skills as well as how to stay clear of a life of crime. The villains accepted the deal but first had to prove themselves by re-arranging all the books in the Academy's library, a task which took almost two years, and much to the Queen’s dismay, had nothing to do with gold. But this gave her an opportunity to rethink her insatiable desire for treasure and that maybe there is more to life than stealing. She now trains the Sorcerer Class and considers herself mostly reformed. Stats Attack Potency: Town level (Comparable to the Skylanders, who tanked Kaos' Hydra destroying the Core of Light, and can harm them. Should be comparable if not superior to Wolfgang, who split a small moon in half with his soundwaves.) | At least Mountain Level (Official artwork for Skylanders: Battlecast depicts a giant Golden Queen overpowering Crusher, a Giant Skylander, all of which should scale to Hot Head's feat of tanking an island exploding.) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (There are numerous fodder enemies, such as Bad Jujus, that use natural lightning in battle, as do other Skylanders such as Lightning Rod, Zap, and Punk Shock, which she can contend with.), possibly Relativistic (Can keep up with Skylanders such as Knight Light and Aurora, as well as contend with Luminous, who use natural light in combat.) Durability: Town level (Can take attacks from the Skylanders. Survived Cloudcracker Prison exploding while trapped inside it.) | At least Mountain level (Should be comparable to the Giants) Hax: Petrification, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Alongside the dragons, all playable Skylanders were immune to the mind-manipulating powers of Brain.), Intangibility Negation '(All Skylanders can harm ghosts.), '''Possession and Corruption Negation '(By using violence, Skylanders can reverse the effects of the Evilizer, which turns anyone it hits into evil versions of themselves.) '''Intelligence: At least Above Average (Is a competent leader of the Doom Raiders and a feared and respected villain, though her ego and obsession with gold can often leave her blindsided.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Petrification:' The Golden Queen's main power is to turn people into golden statues, whether through touch or by hitting them with energy projectiles. *'Flight:' The Golden Queen has shown multiple instances of her flying, sprouting wings for her Sky-Chi move and flying herself in the Skylanders Academy episode, Assault on Skylander Academy. *'Gold Absorption:' In the boss fight against her in Trap Team, the Golden Queen absorbs gold to heal herself. *'Size Manipulation:' The Golden Queen is able to manipulate her size, growing anywhere from twice to four times her original size. She also becomes more powerful in these larger forms, at the expense of being less mobile. Techniques *'Winged Scarabs:' The Golden Queen casts out winged scarabs made of gold dust. **'Blinded by Gold:' Winged Scarabs now release gold dust on enemies, slowing them down temporarily. **'Colossal Scarab:' The Golden Queen charges the attack to cast out a larger and more powerful scarab. **'Worth its Weight:' Winged Scarabs now deal more damage. **'Gold Rush:' Colossal Scarabs now release a wave of gold dust that causes additional damage for a short time. The larger the scarab, the greater the wave. *'Golden Shockwave:' The Golden Queen creates a golden shockwave that turns any nearby enemies into gold **'Golden Opportunity:' When using Golden Shockwave, any enemies that are defeated when in a golden statue sometimes turn into coins. *'Royal Guard:' The Golden Queen summons a Guard Turret that fires golden blades at enemies. **'18 to 24 Karats:' Winged Scarabs and Guard Turrets now cause more damage when attacking. **'Extra Guard:' The Golden Queen can summon an additional Guard Turret to join her defenses. **'Shields of Gold:' Guard Turrets are protected by a force field that knocks enemies back. **'Compound Interest:' If the Golden Queen hits a Guard Turret with the Winged Scarabs attack, the turret will fire golden blades in all directions. *'Royal Treatment:' The Golden Queen's Soul Gem. After casting out a golden shockwave, she jumps into the ground and emerges as her giant form, in which she can smash the ground with her fist and fire lasers from her eyes. *'Scarab Swarm:' The Golden Queen's Sky-Chi ability as a Sensei Skylander. She sprouts a pair of insect wings and summons a swarm of scarabs to attack enemies. This ability can only be used with a full Sensei meter. Equipment *'Staff:' The Golden Queen's main weapon and the source of her powers. In the Skylanders comics, it's shown that it's not just her who can channel it's power, as Pet-Vac uses its power to turn The Gulper to gold. Key Base | Giant Form Weaknesses *Arrogant. *Her petrification powers can be resisted or even negated by those with strong enough magic. Sources *Skylanders Wiki *The Golden Queen Turns DEATH BATTLE to Gold! - AdamGregory04, DeviantArt Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Skylanders Category:Activision Category:Villains Category:Royalty Category:Petrification Users Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Town Level Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Relativistic Category:Mountain Level Category:Video Game Bosses